Ryuga's terugkeer
Ryuga's terugkeer ''Vervolg: Bekentenis Myuu's POV Ik deed mijn ogen open en keek naast mijn bed. Ik had het dus toch niet gedroomd. Mijn broer was echt hier. Hij was echt terug. Mijn ogen zwelden zich op met tranen van geluk. Ik bleef maar naar hem staren. Hij sliep. Hij leek zo vredig met zijn ogen dicht. Was hij dat maar als hij wakker was. Oh, wacht! Waar is mijn GSM. Ik moet snel zijn! Ik keek in het rond en zag mijn GSM liggen op het tafeltje naast de grote witte deur. "Oh, fijn." dacht ik en zuchtte. Ik hoopte dat iemand binnen kwam, maar helaas. Ik moest iets doen of anders was het te laat! Ik bedacht snel een plan en toen ik zeker was dat het me ging lukken, schoot ik in actie. Ik pakte een spuit dat op het dokterstafeltje (wel zo'n tafeltje dat je kan rollen en dat verpleegsters meenemen met allemaal spullen van de dokter erop.), pakte een touwtje dat ik naast mijn bed vond en bond het aan elkaar vast. Wat was ik blij dat ik goed kon mikken. Ik mikte de naald naar een tasje dat op de leuning van een stoel hing die ver van mijn bed stond. De dunne naald ging door het handvat van het tasje. "Yes!" riep ik mentaal. Ik trok snel aan het touwtje en de tas verschoof een beetje. Één handvat kwam vrij van de leuning en ik gooide de spuit terug. Het wikkelde zit rond de handvat van de tas en trok het naar me toe. Toen ik ze allebei in mijn handen vast had, gooide ik de spuit naar de muur een meter boven mijn GSM. Ik trok er hard aan en het bleef steken. Het zat dus diep genoeg in de muur. Ik nam het tasje en deed het touwtje door de handvaten van het tasje. Ik duwde met al mijn kracht het tasje naar boven. Tot mijn groot geluk kwam het helemaal tot boven. Snel trok ik de spuit weg, het tasje viel op mijn GSM, mijn GSM vliegt door de lucht, ik gooi de spuit er naartoe. De spuit wokkelt zich als een lasso om mijn GSM. Ik trek mijn GSM naar me toe en het tasje beland op de tafel. Ik was net op tijd. Snel drukte ik op "recorder" en daarna op "opnemen" en het begon met opnemen. Het was op het nippertje. Mijn broer was net begonnen met het praten in zijn slaap. Hij heeft dat altijd gedaan en ik peste hem er altijd mee. Ik gniffelde toen ik hoorde wat hij zei... Ryuga's POV Ik werd wakker door een soort gegniffel. Ik deed mijn ogen open en ik zag dat Myuu was aan het gniffelen. Ik keek haar met een vragende blik aan. "Je deed het weer." zei ze en begon te lachen. Mijn ogen sperden zich open en ik keek geschokt naar haar. Ik keek naar beneden en het eerste wat ik zag was haar GSM die zat op te nemen. Ik keek boos naar boven, naar haar gezicht. "Je gaat dat wissen!" riep ik en ik hoorde aan mijn stem dat het dreigend klonk. "Echt niet! En je kunt me niet dwingen en je blijft van mijn GSM af!" riep ze en griste haar GSM snel nog voor dat ik hem kon pakken. Er kwam iets uit mijn keel. Een grom? Misschien wel want ze fronste en gromde terug naar me. Ze zwaaide dreigend met haar GSM. "Ik denk dat iedereen dit graag wil horen." zei ze grinnikend. "Je waagt het niet!" riep ik weer dreigend. "En wat ga je daaraan doen? Mij kapot slagen? Meisjes slagen is toch voor watjes of niet, he ni-san?" het was een retorische vraag. Ik gromde nog een keer naar haar, maar daarna ging ik er niet meer verder op in. En toen drong er iets tot me door. "Die tas hing toch aan de stoelleuning en jouw GSM lag toch op die tafel?" vroeg ik met een vragende blik. Ze lachte even. "Jij hebt dit gedaan." en het was geen vraag. "Ja." was haar korte antwoord. "Maar je mocht niet uit je bed komen." zei ik streng. "Oh, maar ik ben ook niet uit mijn bed gekomen." zei ze en het leek alsof ze trots was op haar daad. "Hoe heb je het dan gedaan?" vroeg ik me af. "Ik pakte dit touwtje en deze spuit. Ik bond ze aan elkaar vast. Ik gooide de spuit naar de tas. Ik rukte de tas van de stoel naar me toe. Ik wierp de spuit ongeveer een meter boven mijn GSM in die muur. Ik duwde de tas via het touw helemaal naar boven. Ik trok snel de spuit terug. De tas vloog op de rand van mijn GSM. Mijn GSM vloog door de lucht. Ik wierp de spuit er naartoe en het wokkelde zich als een lasso rond mijn GSM. En tenslotte trok ik het naar me toe." vertelde ze snel in een klap. Ik moest toegeven dat ik een beetje onder de indruk was. Maar ja, ik had niets beters verwacht van mijn ninja-zus. "Is er nog iemand op bezoek gekomen terwijl ik sliep. "Nee, maar Gingka heeft me wel een SMS gestuurd. Hij zit zich constant de veronschuldigen. Echt onnodig." zei ze en ik werd al chagi van de naam Gingka "Hij voelt zich schuldig van wat er gebeurd is." vervolgde ze. "En terecht." zei ik wat boosjes. "Ryuga... Ik weet wat Gingka had gedaan toen ik weg was fout was, maar ik hou van hem en ik vergeef hem. Zou jij dat ook kunnen?" vroeg ze en ik dacht een seconde na. "Nee." was mijn droeg antwoord. "Nee?!" vroeg ze en werd boos. "Ja, nee!" riep ik nu ook echt boos. We keken elkaar een tijdje argwanend aan. Haar blik ontspande en ik grinnikte omdat ik deze kijk-boos-wedstrijd had gewonnen. Toen werd er op de deur geklopt. Myuu keek naar de deur en ik ook. Een dokter en verpleegster kwamen binnen met het eten. "Pardon." zei de verpleegster omdat ik in de weg stond. Ik ging aan de deur staan en keek wat de dokter deed. Hij controleerde of alles nog goed was met haar. Ik was bezorgd, maar liet dat natuurlijk niet merken. Maar toen de dokter tevreden knikte, was ik opgelucht. Hij liep mijn richting uit. "Bent u familie?" vroeg hij en ik knikte. "Haar oudere tweeling." antwoordde ik. "Ze mag vandaag even naar huis om een frisse neus te halen, maar ze moet hier terug zijn om 20:00." zei de dokter streng. Ik knikte. "Ze zal hier zijn." beloofde ik hem. "Ze mag niet veel opwinding krijgen of anders kunnen de gevolgen kritiek zijn." zei hij. "Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat ze het rustig aan doet." beloofde ik hem weer. "Oké, ze mag gaan na haar eten." zei de dokter en verliet de kamer. Ik ging naar mijn zus die haar eten kreeg en de verpleegster op het punt stond weg te thumb|De verpleegster knipoogde naar hem...gaan. De verpleegser liep me voorbij en schonk me een knipoog. Ik walgde en schonk haar geen enkele blik toe. Ze verliet teleurgesteld de kamer. "Wat was dat?" vroeg Myuu die het duidelijk opgevallen was. "Ze knipoogde naar me." zei ik met walging in mijn stem. Myuu leek het net zo walgelijk te vinden. "Ieuw..." zei ze en probeerde zich te concentreren op haar eten. "Wat is er eigenlijk allemaal gebeurd toen ik weg was?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. "Niet echt veel. Alleen dingen dat je al weet. Tsuki is weer met Kyoya..." ze stopte even om te kijken of ik dat erg vond. Mijn blik was neutraal. Ik heb dat nooit erg gevonden. Ik voelde ook niet echt iets voor Tsuki. Het was gewoon een soort verlangen naar een relatie denk ik. Of iets anders... "Dus Tsuki is terug met Kyoya, ik, oh ja, dat had ik je nog niet verteld. Op de dag voor het ongeluk had ik iets met harde meubels." zei ze en lachte toen ze het zich weer herinnerde. Ik keek haar vragend aan. "Door mijn stomme stoel kreeg ik een bloedneus en door de kast in de badkamer kreeg ik een gekneusde hand." zei ze en leek haar rechterhand dat in het verband zat zien. "Bij jou kan er ook nooit iets normaals gebeuren eh." en het was geen vraag. Myuu lachte even. "Ja!" riep ze lachend. Ze kwam weer tot bedaren en vertelde verder. "Ryuto en Aki zijn samen, de zus van Aki is gearriveerd en..." ze zag dat het me allemaal niet meer boeide. Ze keek geniepig. "En Madoka heeft iets met Alexi." zei ze en lachte toen ze zag dat ik nu wel aandachtig luisterde... Myuu's POV Ik lachte toen ik zijn blik zag. Het was gewoon om te lachen. Hij keek boos en vernietigend. Het was echt grappig. "Grapje!" riep ik en lachte harder toen ik zijn verwarde ogen zag. "Een grap? Was het een grap!" riep hij nu boos. Oh, oh. Vergeten. Mijn broer kon niet zo goed tegen grapjes. Ik glimlachte schaapachtig. "Ja, het was maar een grapje." en toen trok zijn reactie mijn aandacht "Wat kan het jou eigenlijk schelen wat er met Madoka gebeurd?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. Zijn blik vertrok en een zachte blos vloog snel over zijn wangen. Het was zo snel dat ik het niet eens zeker wist of het een blos was of niet. "Dat zijn jouw zaken niet en het kan me niks schelen wat er met Madoka gebeurd." was zijn uiteindelijke antwoord. "Oké, dan vertel ik niet wat er echt met haar gebeurd is of wat ze heeft gedaan of hoe ze zich gedroeg." zei ik geniepig. Hij keek me boos aan. Zijn woeste ogen branden in de mijne. Maar de zijne waren indrukwenkender. Ik moest met mijn ogen knipperen om mijn angst te verbergen. "Zeg op." eiste hij en ik giechelde. "Oké, dan." zuchtte ik verslagen "Ze deed heel vijandig bij Tsuki de laatste tijd en niemand weet waarom..." zei ik en keek hem aan. Hij keek vragend. "Waarom zou ze dat doen?" vroeg hij zich af. "Misschien is ze jaloers?" stelde ik een mogelijkheid voor. Ryuga fronste bij die mogelijkheid. "Waarom zou ze jaloers worden op Tsuki?" vroeg hij nog steeds fronsend. "Weet ik veel. Misschien heeft Tsuki iets wat zij niet heeft?" stelde ik weer voor. "Wat heeft Tsuki nou wat zij niet heeft?" vroeg hij een beetje geïrriteerd. "Pf, ik weet niet. Missschien benijd ze haar om haar lange haar of omdat ze zich lelijk vind en Tsuki mooi? Misschien omdat Tsuki Kyoya heeft..." maar ik kon mijn zin niet afmaken. "Dat absoluut niet!" riep hij en hij was rood van woede. "Oké, oké. Rustig, chillax. Ik ben klaar met eten." zei ik terwijl ik het lege bord weer op het karretje zette. "Dan mag je meekomen, je mag vandaag tot 20:00 naar huis." zei hij en ik werd helemaal blij. "Ja, dan kan ik toch nog snel dat feestje bouwen voor morgen!" riep ik en stond snel op. "Ho, ho! Rustig. Ik heb de dokter beloofd dat je het rustig aan doet. Je mag niet te veel opwinding krijgen of anders zijn de gevolgen kritiek." zei hij een beetje bezorgd. "Dus geen feestje?" vroeg ik pruilend. Ik hoopte dat het ging werken. Tevergeefs. "Nee, geen feestje." zei hij en zocht naar mijn kleren. "Kuso!" riep ik en ging mokkend op de rand van het bed zitten. Hij grinnikte en gooide mijn kleren naar me toe. Ik ving ze allemaal en kleedde me snel aan. Ik trok hem mee naar de deur en toen ik de deur open deed, was de verpleegster van daarnet er weer. "Ik ben klaar. Alles ligt op het karretje." zei ik en trok mijn broer mee... Ryuga's POV Ik liet me gewoon meetrekken door haar. Toen ik de verpleegster voorbij kwam, knipoogde ze weer en ik schonk haar weer geen blik toe. Ik walde weer en Myuu ook. Ze had het blijkbaar gezien. Myuu trok me het ziekenhuis uit. Toen we buiten waren, liet ze me eindelijk los. Ze snoof de lucht diep in en uit. Ze glimlachte breed naar me. Zo te zien was er tenminste iemand blij dat ik terug was. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes naar haar terug. Ze huppelde rond met haar ogen dicht en natuurlijk botste mijn klunzige zus tegen iemand aan. Ik rende naar haar toe en trok haar recht. "Ik heb een nieuwe bijnaam voor je: Klunzige Kat." zei ik en ze rolde met haar ogen. "Dat had je eerder kunnen bedenken." zei ze en gniffelde. Toen ze recht stond, hielp ik de persoon wie ze had omver geduwd recht. "Sorry, mijn zus is nogal klunzig en..." maar ik maakte mijn zin niet af. Ik keek haar alleen maar recht in de ogen aan. Zij was het... ''Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Anime Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen